A pet to evil
by thenextMrs.Lutz
Summary: This story has been Adopted by lordlottie01 I don't know when she is going to start back on it but when she does i will remove my chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: S**o I adopted this story from youmakemydreams27 she had a good idea for the plot but she got tired of it i guess so i decided to take over. Its more of a strong defiant Bella rather then the crying one i just wanted Bella to have more of a back bone where as Edward is smart he knows what sex will and can do to the human mind he uses it to get what he wants ( like most boys...) anyways the Jist of the story is Edward Kidnaps Bella to have as a pet, Bella hates him at first and yet slowly starts slipping into Stockholm Syndrome Yes Edward is a vampire he is apart of the volturi and yea with no further adieu I give you A pet to evil **XOXO you know you love me**

* * *

><p>Bella swan was currently tied to a four post bed in a spread eagle form gag in her mouth franticly trying to get her bonds to loosen up she knew she didn't have much time he was coming back he had to be coming back.<p>

"You belong to me right?" The smooth silky voice of her captor rang out in the darkness

Bella shook her head.

He laughed, "You're defiant. I like that in a pet. But you have to learn I'm in charge." He leaned in closer and Bella could see him now him with the stupid bronze messy hair his lean body. He ran a finger down between her breast to her navel before sinking into her and ramming hard. Bella bucked and moaned under his fingers. She should have been screaming at him to stop but she felt her body betray her as she gritted her teeth and willed herself not to push up and meet his every thrust. A second finger joined the first. He smiled as he massaged her clit with the fingers of his other hand.

"You have no idea who I am, do you baby?"

Trying to fight back the rush of pleasure that curled between her legs, Bella bit at her lips and blinked.

His fingers moved faster, harder. "I can do as I please and it pleases me to break you, you will think only of me and do as I say."

_Never._ Bella shook her head again.

"So you say pet." He removed his hands and kissed his way down to her spread thighs.

Bella screamed against the gag, unable to hold back when his lips fastened on her clit and sucked. She closed her eyes willing herself not to react.

"You can't help it can you?" He laughed against her flesh.

Bella shook her head who was he what was he? One minute she was in her room reading like always and the next thing she knew she found herself flat on her back playing his pet.

"I'm your hottest nightmare." His tongue licked her inner thigh.

It was to much for Bella tired from all the screaming and thrashing she did earlier, the orgasim and the pain from the brand was catching up to her. The last thing Bella heard before she slipped into the darkness was his voice saying the same thing over and over.

"You belong to me."

* * *

><p><em>6 hours before<em>

Romance, Passion, Communication.

That's what I want in a relationship. A happy relationship. Unlike my parents. Who are as of right now, screaming at each other again. They fight about everything money and me being the leads of their many arguments. Now normally I'd go over to my best friend Jakes house and crash on his floor but ever since he declared his undying love for me… it got a little awkward okay really awkward. So there

I was sitting on my bed, trying to get some reading done, but it's hard. You try getting lost in the notebook when every five minutes you hear, "GO TO HELL RENEE!" Or "GO DRINK ANOTHER BEER CHARLIE." Yea my parents suck. They should just get a divorce and get it over with.

As sad as it is I got used to the fighting they fight they make up it's like the never ending circle of my parents. I can't wait till im 18 and out of her three more years Bella. Three more years. I sigh and figure I should try to sleep I got school in the morning after all. I put my ear buds in and turn my iPod to Debussy and let the soft piano music lure me to sleep. My eyes feel heavy and I can feel the darkness take over. I take a deep breath and hope that tomorrow will be better. Something wakes me up I thought it was part of my dream but I wasn't sure.

I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up to listen I didn't hear my parents yelling at each other anymore I look at my alarm clock see 2:30 flashing at me. I reach over to turn on my lamp when a cold hand stops me.

I open my mouth to scream or yell or do something but before I can there is a man shushing me placing his hand over my mouth. "Shhh we wouldn't want to wake up your parents would we?"

I froze and took a good look at him. He's inhumanly beautiful with bronze colored hair and pale skin. His hands are ice cold and he smells… I can't even explain it, it smells so good. But what got me to really notice him was his bright red eyes. Who in the hell had red eyes? My adrenalin started kicking in then and I started to thrash around. I even tried to bite him but that seemed to just amuse him

"Bella really." He tsked as he gave a small smile he was clearly amused

I stare wide eyed at him, how did he know my name?

"I am going to grant you your wish I am going to take you away from here." He says. I gave a small whimper.

"That's what's what you want little Bella isn't it, I'm doing you a favor but don't worry I know how you are going to repay me." He chuckles as I started thrashing harder and trying to knee him in the goodies. They came in contact that's when he suddenly stopped chuckling and he pinned me underneath him.

"You are going to be mine you still have to be trained up a bit. Can't wait till I beak your sprit." He says darkly, breathing on my neck. I squirm to get away from him.

"A word to the wise you should start accepting that you belong to me now. We wouldn't want to be punished the first night we are together now would we pet?" With that last statement he threw me over his shoulder and jumped out the window. It felt like we were flying I had to close my eyes due to the speed we were traveling. It seemed like hours but I'm sure it was just a few minutes when we stop at what looks like a large dark mansion. He didn't say anything to me; he just flipped me off his shoulders and into his arms holding me bridal style. He carried into the mansion, going through halls and upstairs and into different doors.

"I can walk you know." I snapped at him squirming this carrying Bella around business was seriously annoying I'm 15 not 2 I can walk. He didn't say anything but he let me down and gripped my upper arm instead.

Finally after another set of stairs and another long hall way we ended up in a room that looked like some sort of medical room, it had medical supplies and a long metal table. There were two men in there, in lab coats. I scrabble to get away from the scary men by pressing myself to my captor. Catching my self I scrambled away from him too.

Noticing this he gave me an amused smile. Did he think I wanna be close to him HELL NO I just didn't wanna be any closer to the other two freaks in the room I shot him a glare which he ignored he just lead me over to the medical table and started attaching me to the cuffs attached to the metal table I didn't notice till then.

I suddenly felt self-conscious, lying in sleeping shorts and an oversized tee shirt, spread on the table.

I keep my eyes on my captor as the other two men came over and stood next to him. The men look the same, blonde hair, pale skin and red eyes.

"Usual?" One of the slightly taller of the two ask

"No, I still want a checkup, but I want this one branded."

Branded? I start to silently panic on the table, I haven't said a word this whole time and I don't plan to.

"Branded? You actually chose a pet. You?" the same one asked his voice sounding surprised

"First time for everything Mark she's beautiful she is all mine. I wish to stay here for her examination." He was just talking to the tall one well I guess I should start calling him Mark huh.. What's with the short one is he mute?

"Yes obvcourse Edward."

Edward huh? My eyes went to him I guess it works

Edward stayed with me while the other men all went into different corners of the room. He leaned down and looked me in the eyes.

"I am very proud of you my little pet being all cooperative and quiet." He patted me on the head like I was a dog or something I just glared at him. He gave a sarcastic chuckle and flicked me on the nose, "Now now none of that be a good girl."

"I'll show you good girl you pain in the…" He shoved a gag in my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

The two men came back. They had different things in their hands. The shorter one had a knife, my eyes widened at the sight. I started fidgeting at the sight Edward gave me a sarcastic chuckle and another pat on the head.

"It's okay baby Shhh…" I would have glared at him but I couldn't remove my eyes from the knife I expected to feel the pain of it cutting in my flesh when the sound of ripping clothes grabbed my attention. Okay that was unexpected I slightly relaxed I guess the one cutting my clothes noticed cause he chuckled before saying.

"Oh we haven't even started yet."

"Come on, Sam don't tease the pet." Mark gave me a small smile. Yea whatever.

"I'm just telling her the truth Mark." Sam said chuckling Sam finished cutting my clothes away and went to go and touch between my legs but then he was stopped mid-air and by Edward.

"She's a virgin; I checked when she was sleeping one night." He's been in my room before creepy?

"Okay then." Sam knelt down on the floor and picked up and bucket filled with water and soap. He picked up a sponge out of it and started washing me. Mark started brushing my hair it seemed like they had a system. It was silent expect for the occasional small talk between the men. It was like they didn't have a naked girl cuffed to a table right in front of them.

When I was deemed clean enough, Sam disappeared for a minute before returning with a branding device .The end was glowing red and I could smell the heat coming off it.

I tried to move away from it but Edward held me in place.

"Left thigh." Edward said darkly.

Sam positioned it and quickly pressed it to onto my thigh. I screamed into the gag. Tears started coming down my cheeks and I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up due to the pain and the smell of my burnt skin. I tried to scream at them to stop into the gag but it just came out muffled.

I didn't even notice he had stopped until he disappeared behind me. Edward let go of me and was petting my hair. I just sat there breathing heavy and sobbing.

"So far so good, I'm impressed pet, I thought you'd be difficult. You will sleep in my bed tonight." Edward whispered into my ear. So it's a reward that I get to sleep with him. Great.. Lucky me.

Sam came back with a piece of gauze and some clear medical tape he taped the gauze over the brand. Edward finally released my bonds.

Mark came back and made me lift my legs up while he pulled panties on me. He then slipped a white, childlike dress onto me. It felt comfortable to be actually wearing something. He then turned me to face Edward

"Did we do a good job?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Perfect." Edward said, roaming his eyes over my body. I rolled my eyes.

Edward picked me up again and we took off. Another hall, more rooms, and more stairs. I didn't even see anyone.

We finally stopped in front of a large wooden door Edward placed me on my feet and opened the door the first thing I saw was a big golden bed in the middle of it. Before I could register anything else Edward was placing me onto the bed and then sat down next to me. I scrambled to get away from him.

"Now now pet, don't be afraid you're with me now. Now just go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning" He pushed me back to lay down and then lay down next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **whoo hoo thanks for all the love i got in the fav alerts and whatnot. This second chapter is really diffrent from the way the original wrote hers but hey she said it was mine now and for me to go nuts :D Lol up anyways hope yall enjoy **XOXO you know you love me**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling silk sheets around me. Silk WTF my sheets are cotton. I sat up quickly breathing hard. Not a nightmare then. I told myself looking around the room. Well as good as I could with the room being pitch black.<p>

"You know you talk in your sleep?" I heard his voice growl a few inches from my ear.

Suddenly the lights flicked on. I squinted and looked around the room. It was black. Everything was black. The only thing with color in here is his bed and his CD collection? Wow. Who knew a crazy demon type creature would like music.

"Who's Jake and Paul?" He asked his voice was more of a growl

Jake.. I oh yea my dream

*dream*

_"I can't believe you're going to do this." The deep rumbling voice of Jake said to the right of me_

_I looked to him and his dark brown hair his soft tan skin and his sweet smile._

_"Why not Black? We do this all the time "A rougher voice interrupted my planned reply from my other side. Well thanks, Paul, for the interruption._

_I was just weeks away from going into my junior year. I hadn't had much excitement in some time. Especially not after Charlie caught Jake and I on our fixed up motorcycles. I heard him grumbling something about dumpsters and fire, but didn't catch the rest. I could have guessed at his disgruntlement though._

_"Because she's a girl and plus its dangerous!" he gestured wildly out in front of him to emphasize his point "Who knows what's down there today!"_

_I put one foot on the edge and leaned over some, looking down to the waves breaking against the cliff facing. I'd wanted to do this for some time now. At first I regretted telling Paul about it, but now it seemed like I made the perfect choice for once._

_It was true, there could be sharks in the water, but I'd never heard of any attacks or anything like that, nor had any of the locals to my knowledge._

_I started backing up several paces. No attention was being paid to me at the moment, which was perfect. Taking off, I flew towards the edge, running right between the two squabbling boys._

_A scream left my lips from the thrill and excitement of the free fall. It was an amazing experience to know, if only for a moment, how a bird in flight felt. Over my joyous squawks and laughter, I heard them both shout my name at the same time. One in exasperation and the other in shocked panic._

_It was seconds later that I hit the cold water. I wanted to gasp so badly but I knew how stupid that move would have been. I opened my eyes against the salty water and looked to which way the bubbles were floating, following them up. I had almost reached the surface when two other bodies broke through._

_I broke the surface, taking in a deep gulp of air. Laughter bubbled forth from me while distressed sounds came from Jake. After Paul surfaced, we collectively swam to shore. When I said something about doing it again, shouts of 'NO!' and 'Fuck that!' came from either side._

_*End of dream*_

"ANSWER ME PET!"

I feel the wind shift, and my eyes meet with pure scarlet red.

I gasp I had forgotten he was in the room with me, "What's it to ya?" I asked with a grin

Edward growled and grabbed my right ankle pulling me towards him.

"So I know who I'm supposed to kill and why." He answered with a sarcastic smile

"You... you wouldn't."

"You sure about that? Now answer."

"They are my best friends… you do know what Friends are don't you?"

He just glared, "I'm going to check your brand and while I'm at it let's go over some rules shall we?

I wow that was... random? What's with the shift of the conversation? Did i win? I nodded my head slowly.

"That's my pet, now lay back and relax." He praised, pushing me back on the bed.

Relax my ass if he thinks I'm going to relax he's sadly mistaken. But I said nothing still confused by the sudden end of our last conversation.

He slightly lifted dress and pulled the gauze off my left thigh.

"It's red and a little swollen but it should go down."

I finally got a good look at it. It's a fairly simple design just E.C I stared at the E.C.

"Um E.C?" I asked still looking at it. He immediately growls.

"For my name, but oh yes. Rules." He growls.

1. You call me master after ever sentence

2. Anyone who isn't me you call Sir or Mam

3. You look at me when talking to me

4. Don't deny me

5. Don't attempt to run away

Was he serious? He must be drinking the stupid juice if he honestly thought I was going to follow them.

"Any comments pet?" He asked looking at me

"ARE YOU RETARDED? WHAT THE PHO MASTER MY ASS THIS IS 2011 BUDDY SLAVERY ENDED A LONNNNGG TIME AGO GET YOUR PRE HISTORIC HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! YOU BET YOUR ASS I'm GOING TO DENY YOU COME NEAR ME AND I WILL CASTRATE YOUR ASS GOT ME?" by then I was breathing hard. Damn my verbal throw up. I saw his eyes darken and his nostrils flare.

"What did you say to me pet?"

"I SAID YOU'RE RETARDED AND NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!" If he thought I was backing down he had the wrong girl. "AND MY NAME IS Bella NOT PET!"

We were glaring at each other silently daring the other to make the first move when we heard a loud laugh coming from the door way.

"Damn Eddy I'd ask how your new pet is coming along but I see she still needs a bit of training." At these words I took my eyes off of Edward and turned to the door my breath got caught in my throat when I saw the most gorgeous man ever. He was built like a body builder, Dark brown hair cut short like a crew cut, and he had dimples that showed as he was smiling. Noticing my eyes on him he gave me a quick wink.

"Did you want something Emmett?" Edward pulled his eyes away from me to look at the man

Emmett huh.. Nice..

"The masters want you to come in and talk to them about a new member if you want I could stay with your pet." He shot me a smile

Oh please leave... I was chanting in my head sue me okay I know I'm here against my will but damnnn he's hot. Why couldn't he kidnap me? I wonder if I could get him to trust me enough and let me out of here.

Get out Emmett." Edward growled low

"Don't blame me Eddy boy get your pet trained and maybe she won't be looking at me like that huh?" He gave me another wink and left the room

Okay.. Maybe not are all the guys here crazy.. Such a pity he was freaken hot. I felt a gust of wind and looked up to see the pissed red eyes of the psycho glaring at me

"HOW DARE YOU!" He growled grabbing me by the throat and throwing me against the opposite wall I fell crumpled to the floor

"Get up I see how to handle you now with a firm hand huh see I knew you'd be difficult but don't worry I know how to break stubborn pets like you I was going to let you go to the bathroom and go for a nice walk but I think my pet need to be kenneled for a bit."

After those words he disappeared for a total of 10 seconds when he returned he was carrying something that looked like a large dog's kennel.

"Get in." He commanded opening the door and giving me a small shove

I just raised an eyebrow yea if he wanted me in that thing he would have to do it his own damn self

"GET IN! IF I MAKE YOU I WILL SPANK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK AND YOU'LL BE IN THERE LONGER THEN I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANED YOUR CHOICE."

Pushing him right now would be bad. I'm defiant not stupid. I sighed and slipped into the kennel

"Good girl." He locked me in and walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone so this is going to be the same AN for A pet to Evil as well as Me and Emily so yall don't need to read it twice if you are reading both of them.

I am currently away from home My best friend just lost her 2 year old son due to cancer so I am flying out to Texas to be with her and her family I don't understand how murders, rapist, psycho killers, child molesters get to live till the ripe old age of 50 and innocent 2 year olds die from cancer. Anyways I will have my laptop with me but obviously my story's will NOT be a top priority. Sorry but my friends and real life come first I will NOT be giving up my storys I will finish them but it will be a while between chapters

Thank you for your understanding

XOXO you know you love me


	4. Real Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all those that sent my friend your thoughts and prayers and understanding that my real life comes first. She is doing well not better but shes coping as well as she can in a situation like this. It sucks i don't know what to say to her to make it better so i just listen to her. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you and yea **xoxo you know you love me**

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was in that damn Kennel all I know is my butt had gone numb and at some point I fell asleep. I never used to dream or at least I never remembered them when I woke up but here.<p>

Dream

_Jake was pacing back and forth one hand in his dark hair, " I wanted to do this differently smoother.. but I have to tell you now or I am never going to say it."_

"_What's going on J? You can tell me anything."_

"_I love you." Jake shot me a timid smile_

"_I love you too?" I laughed I didn't see the big deal we said to each other all the time_

"_No.. Um "Jake gave a nervous laugh, "You don't understand I'm in love with you."_

"_Oh."_

End of dream

"Ugh." I groaned as I woke up that damn day. If I wasn't so stupid and said what he wanted to hear I would have been at his house that night. So what if I wasn't in love with Jake I could have fallen for him. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open.

"Get out we are going to dinner." Douche bag grumbled and pulled me out by my forearm

"Oh goodie do I get to sit at your feet while you feed me table scraps?" I asked with a sarcastic smile on my face

"Don't push me little one you already got a hell of a beating coming to you for your disrespect don't push it. Plus I'm pretty sure you don't want scraps of what I am going to be eating." He grinned

Yea I don't like that grin it kind of freaks me out.

Okay? I mean I'm just sitting through a dinner and I'm going to watch Edward probably eat a steak and then we will come back and you know… you know, I'm going to eat a small dinner.

God I'm going crazy. I have a very bad feeling about this dinner. I just hope I make it out alive.

Instead of picking me up like he usually did he snapped a collar around my neck and connected a leash to it and pulled me out of the room into a dark hall way with torches on it down it into the darkest end of the hall. I didn't notice there was a door there until we got closer. It was marked Dining in very elegant writing, the small writing on my brand.

"Ready to watch me eat?" He asked darkly. I shuddered.

He slowly opened the door, and I gasped.

"Ah Edward so nice of you to join us and with your new pet."

I heard a voice announce from the head of the table before I could look to see who had said that Edward jerked me towards a cage full of other girls and some guys and they were freaking out some even screaming mercy for their lives. They weren't just scattered around the room. They were tied to the fence, attached by their leashes. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw that. Also they all had brands. All. Of. Them.

Some of them were in horrible condition, bruised and beaten. The others looked bruised and beaten but not as bad. I shivered as Edward guided me to the small door on the fence.

He unlocked it then he shoved me in and locked the door behind me. I turned around and looked at him on the other side of the fence. He beckoned me with his hand. I shot him a glare if he thought I was going to come to him like a well behaved puppy he had another thing coming. I opened my mouth to say something when one of the girls caught my eye and shook her head violently. Edward beckoned me again. With a sigh I walked over to where he was and let him tie me to a spot in the cage I was between a beautiful blond and a little pixie of a girl with dark black hair.

He double checked the knot and leaned forward, " Be good Bella." He growled in my ear while giving a sarcastic kiss on my cheek. I wanted to wipe it off but with the glare he sent me I probably shouldn't.

As I finally got a good look around the table I noticed that everyone at the table were dressed well , and they were all very good looking. But I knew through there nice looks, they were pure evil.

I kept my eyes on the table as I hooked my fingers the fence, staring at them wide eyed.

I didn't even notice I was shaking until the fence shook under my fingers. I jumped when something touched my right hand. I whipped my head around and came face to face with the blond

She smiled at me reassuring but I could see fear in her eyes behind the smile I smiled back. We both turned back and watched as we waited for the scene to unfold in front of us. But it helped a little for having the blond holding my hand.

"My name is Rose." She whispered to me out of the corner of her mouth

"Bella." I whispered back

"I'm Alice." I heard from the other side of me.

"What's going on?" I asked somewhat frantically..

"You'll see. Don't cry they love that." Rose kept her eyes forward

Someone stood up who was sitting at the end of the table. He had long jet black hair and his skin look translucently white; the texture looked almost like chalk. He was very creepy and he was defiantly a leader.

"Tonight we celebrate." As he spoke I realized he was the one that greeted Edward when we first entered the room. Everyone at the table hooted and praised.

"Edward…the one, who brings us our pets, has finally gotten a pet of his own." He said smiling, his teeth glittering in the dim light.

"Edward!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you Aro, you are too kind." Edward smiled.

"Nonsense, we never thought you would pick one, and I assure you, you have picked quite a prize, I mean she is beautiful and smells delicious." When he said this everyone turned their scarlet red eyes towards me. I glared back Alice grabbed my other hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Yes very good." Aro said, still staring at me. I thought I heard someone growl but I ignored it.

"Oh don't worry Edward; I have my own wonderful pet." Once he said that everyone turned back towards the table.

"Now Edward how would you like to celebrate?" Aro asked. I felt Alice's hand shake in mine. I looked towards her but she was staring at Edward with so much fear in her eyes, almost like pleading. I looked down the line at the rest of the girls and they seemed to have the same look.

This isn't good.

I looked up and Edward was staring at me with that same evil glint in his eyes from earlier.

"Oh you know the usual, no steel wall today." He said in a dark voice.

Once he said that it was like a bomb went off. All the girls started crying and pleading the guys looked scared even though they tried not to show it I noticed one get closer to the girl to his right and he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

It was loud and scary and I almost broke down right there and then. They pleaded and cried. I looked to my right at Rose and she was doing the same thing, and here I thought the steel wall sounds kind of scary.

"Silence!" Aro boomed. They stopped immediately, only some made sobbing noises.

I managed to take my eyes off the girls to look at the horrifying creatures. They were all grinning and looking at us.

"Aw Edward, your pet looks confused, you should explain." One of the men said. He was huge and creepy, I feel bad for his pet.

"Felix your right I'm sorry." Edward said menacingly. Then he looked straight into my eyes.

"You see my beautiful pet, the steel wall means you don't watch and no steel wall means you do." Everyone at the table starting laughing.

"So you like an audience huh I thought you were shy." Damn it I really needed to find my damn filter. Edward shot me a glare and held up a single finger what the fuck did that mean? Whatever it did I'm pretty sure it wasn't good

Rose gave me a small smile while Alice gasped.

Wait! Watch what? Oh my god, this is a living horror film.

I trained my eyes on their every move.

"Mr. Dunn would you do the honors?" Aro said in a giddy voice. I watched as the man that helped Sam with my brand stood up. What was his name… oh right Mark. He went to the back where a door was that I didn't notice before.

"Wait Mark; pick the best one for Edward please." Aro said smiling. Best one?

Mark nodded and made his way to the door. It was like slow motion, the closer he got to the door, the louder the sobs came from the girls.

Finally, Mark opens the door and he goes inside for a second. Agonizing wait.

He comes out with a girl around the age of eighteen is what it looks like. He stands her facing the table and our cage. Edward gets up and stands behind her, holding her in his embrace like a cage.

"Edward, would you like the information?" Aro asks. But before he can answer, Aro turns toward the cage.

The girls are getting louder.

"You see, Isabella when you learn the information of the people, it gets harder for the girls to cope with watching this. Plus it gets us very turned on. But we don't do it a lot because the girls get really, really emotional unstable, we only do it if there is new girls or a lot of girls where bad that day."

I opened my mouth to say something smart but Rose gave my hand a hard squeeze.

"Yes I want the information." Edward laughs darkly.

The girls are going crazy. I mean just listening to them is making me crazy.

"What's your name pretty girl?" Edward asks the girl that is losing it by now.

"Je jessica." She stutters.

"Good, how old are you?" He chuckles.

"N-Nineteen."

"Oh so young and fragile. Are you a happy person? Do your parents love you? Are you in love with someone?"

My parents I wonder if they even noticed i was gone. Im pretty sure Jake did. I was brought out of my thoughts by her answer.

"Y-Yes, y-yes and I-I think so."

She has someone she loves? I think I'm going to lose it. But I can't I won't let them see me down.

"isn't that cute?" Edward laughs as he jerks her head back exposing her neck and takes a bite.

Vampires? They can't be real. It's a fable a fake its…

My world went dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**An: Sorry this one is so short you guys but i've been busy with everything plus im getting ready to go back to school thats right you guys i got accepted into Uwa Vet school thats right in 4 years i'll be a vet yay me. Anyways i really REALLY would like a beta one that can beta both this story and my other story me and emily. Anyways xoxo you know you love me**

* * *

><p>When I came too the only thought in my head was I'm cold. Why in the hell was I so cold and why was the floor soft like a bed?<p>

I slowly open my eyes and look straight into the eyes of Edward, holding me in a death grip we were back in his room on the bed.

"Ugh, not a nightmare." I groaned as I squirmed to get out of his arms

"Dinner not to your liking?" He asked with a sarcastic grin

Just like that the memories of their dinner came back at me, "you're a monster!" I snapped

"Try to dig those claws in a little deeper there Kitten I've been called worse."

I just glared at him.

"So Punishment for your behavior at dinner and the way you just spoke to me. Hmm decisions decisions… What shall I do? Hm?" He held up an index finger to his chin as if he was thinking really hard.

"I was looking so forward to punishing you." He continued on.

If he thought he was scaring me he was mistaken nothing scares me..(Yea you guys believe me? Me either doesn't hurt to put up a wall though.)

Edward climbed over me pushing me farther into the mattress

"Lift your arms over your head, little pet." He growled out.

"Wait what?" I screamed at him trying to get away from him

"Do I have to warn you about punishment?" He grins darkly.

"Go fuck yourself." I spit at him

His glare became one that would chill anyone to the bone he had the same look on his face as he did when he killed that Jessica girl at his dinner.

"Wanna say that to me again?" He bit out

Okay Bella don't be dumb just ugh just do it. I gulp and slowly raise my arms.

"That's my good little pet." He cooed as he slowly took my dress off.

He reaches behind my back and unclips my bra. I closed my eyes. I didn't wanna see this hell I didn't want this I always thought my first time would be after I'm married old school I know but that was just me. His groan brought me out of my thoughts

"Open your eyes pet look at what you do to me." He ordered his voice was deeper than usual

I opened my eyes to see he isn't looking at my face; his gaze is locked on my boobs.

"You done gawking at them yet?" I snap bringing my right arm to cover them up before I can get them covered he grabs my arm and slams it back down onto the mattress

"Don't you fucking dare, I'm the owner here and you do as I fucking say!" He growls out

"Whatever you say."

"Still definite I see." He tsks and shakes his head as if he really thought I was going to change

"Did you hit your head? Come on Edward I know you're not that dumb did you really think I was going to give into your every demand?" I snapped at him I mean come on what the pho!

"But lucky for you I have something that will change your mind real quick and make you ready for when I take you." He continued on as if I hadn't said anything

"Take me? Take me where?" I asked okay now I'm a little scared.

He didn't answer but he was off me and disappeared and reappeared before I could move from the spot I was in.

"So tell me pet you ever play with a vibrator?" He asked as he held one up in his left hand

Yea.. Now I'm scared…


	6. Chapter 5

An: Sorry this took me a while Im busy packing and getting ready to move into the dorms I feel like a freshmen again. Lol but im excited can't wait for term to start again people I really REALLY need a beta anyways here s the next chapter you can see bella's switch in this one **xoxo you know you love me**

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to stay very still. Don't move." He stalked back to the humongous four poster bed.<p>

"I I .. Don't?"

He turned the vibrator on and touched it to my leg. I flinched and shuffled backwards away from him and that thing..

"I said don't move." He shot me a dark look

"You have to be still and relax." He pressed it to the soft skin on my inner thigh.

"I can't help it I'm nervous."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make you feel good," He grinned running it along my bikini line.

"Don't"

I couldn't help but let go of the whimper I didn't want this it was scary I mean I never even fingered myself before and he wanted to shove that thing up my hoo ha? It had to be at least 7 inches and was it gold? He crawled up my body, pressing the toy between us. He kissed me on the mouth hard before I could stop myself I was kissing him back sucking on his tongue.

"That's it my pet just give in see, I can give you so much pleasure it feels good, doesn't it?" He muttered as he slightly pulled away so I could catch my breath.

"Mmhmm." I moaned

He repositioned so I could see what he was doing. He teased and taunted my most sensitive parts. He pushed the toy inside me and pressed it against the spot that made me wiggle and squirm. I tried to push his hand away and close my legs when the stimulation became too much.

"Don't make me tie you to this bed," he warned me. He used both of his hands to push my thighs apart.

"Stop Edward Please.. Master please stop." I hated how my voice shook almost as much as I hated that I called him master.

"What are you so afraid of? You'd probably like it, Bella." He slid the vibe over my clit, causing me to buck my hips. "You'd probably love it." He whispered in my ear before he let up before I could reach my release.

"Alright my pet back into your cage you go." He pulled me off the bed and nudged me towards the kennel again.

I was back in the damn kennel for a grand total of 5 minutes before what i did caught up with me and yea I was freaking out.

"Dumb Bella really really Dumb." I grumbled as I banged my head against the door of the kennel, " What was I thinking how could i have kissed him back ugh Im a idiot yep, yep, yep.."

" So are you trying to tempt us little one?"

I heard a deep rumbling voice say from the door way looking up I saw the muscular one Emmett I think his name was but he wasn't alone he was with someone I never saw before he was tall and blond he was beautiful beyond belief but that wasn't what caught my attention so fully. His eyes.. They were gold not red.

"Hello darling names Jasper."


	7. Chapter 6

**an:** School starts for me soon so I am only going to be able to update on some weekends sorry I know i've been laging on the updates as it is but school and real life come first anyways here yall go** xoxo you know you love me**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with your eyes?" The question bust out of my mouth, before I can stop myself. They stared at me for a minute not saying anything; uh oh did I say something wrong omg they were going to kill me I can feel it coming. But Jasper just laughed.<p>

"I'm what you would consider a vegetarian in the vampire world; I only drink the blood of animals not humans."

I noticed Emmett had a weird look on his face kind of like he was disgusted yet intrigued at the same time.

"Okay… What are you doing here.. in Edwards room?" I asked Jasper but Emmett answered me

"Look we need your help I want to run away with Rose and Jasper here Loves Alice you are the only one that Edward and Aro can't get a read on we need your help to get us and those two girls out."

"What do you mean can't get a read on, and how could I help?"

"Edward can read minds come on Bella have you honestly never noticed Edward having silent conversations with other people?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow. Now that I thought about it I did notice sometime Edward answered to questions I didn't hear or just staring at me as if he was trying to listen to something.

"What about Aro? How am I supposed to help you get the girls out you never answered that part."

"Aro can hear any thought in your head with one touch that's why I've been trying to keep my distance from him for the past few weeks. He won't touch Jasper he considers him weak due to his diet and is annoyed by it but by our laws he can't hurt jasper unless he exposes himself to humans."

"This is all fascinating really but again what does this have to do with me?" I asked again somewhat impatiently.

I could see Emmett open his mouth to answer me when Jasper gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow.

"Can't give those answers right now darling Edward is coming back now when he asks what we were doing here say we just wanted to check on you we'll get a chance to talk to you in a few days."

With that they were gone. That was possibly one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had. That includes the weird sex talk I had with dad a few years back. Before I could think more on that Edward stormed back into his room he took a deep breath and his nostrils' flared.

"Why was the sorry excuse for a vampire and Emmett in here?" He growled a inch away from my face I noticed his eyes were pitch black.

" Th.. They just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"Mm hmm," He glared at me for a minute then a sickening smile came to his face. "You are going to respect me little one I promise you that."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey so sorry to have to do this I thought I could be like super woman and do everything during my first year at vet school.. But trying to find time to finish this story is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean between classes, studying, working, eating, studying more, sleeping I just don't have the time right now to be writing. I tried doing it on weekends only but then I got a job at a no kill animal shelter where I am there weekend groomer and I get to watch some surgery's mostly spaying and stuff like that so it's pretty cool. So I have two choices, 1 I let this story go and let someone adopt it I do have conditions on that though 1 you ask first 2 I would like it for the person to have atlest 1 rated M story with a good amount of reviews to take over this story cause I do really love it. Or option number 2 I just put this story on Hold until I get time …


	9. Last note I swear but I do need feed bac

Okay Sorry Y'all i know i keep going back and forth if im doing the story or not I want to finish this story but I think the whole Emmett thing threw me off now its up to what you guys want. Do you want me to keep that part in and go from there or Delete it and add a new chapter. Let me know and I promise this story will be finished.. I just don't know how long it will take me i just ask y'all are patent and understanding


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody**

**I think most of you have probably figured it out, but I think that I won't continue this story any longer. It's been a hard decision to make, but let's face it, I don't have the time anymore or the will to write it. There is a slight chance that I'll pick it up later, but again, probably not.**

**I'm just trying to focus on other stuff at the moment, and I'm sorry but this is no longer my priority.**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that read this story, reviewed, favorites, or something. You really helped me a lot, even without knowing it. I was at a low point of my life, and this whole thing, this whole adventure made everything better.**

**Really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much.  
><strong>

**I may still write one shots or whatever i do have a story rolling around in my head but i don't know when or IF i have the time to write it down... Again I am very sorry if anyone wants to adopt this story please feel free but let me know so i can direct people to you.  
><strong>

**XOXO You know you love me..  
><strong>


End file.
